User talk:StalwartUK/Robot Wars Logo
Content I know StalwartUK has removed all the content from this page, but that doesn't mean that we can't still use it. You can see the content that was removed by going into the history and selecting the last revision before the removal. Does anybody think this should be turned into an article, or should we just let it go? Same question for User:StalwartUK/Robot Wars music. Christophee (talk) 18:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think both can be transferred into an article. I'm not quite sure what's going on with StalwartUK, but this content can at least be used. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what's happening either. It looks like he might be leaving. Should I undo the edits on both articles or will we be okay retrieving them from the history? Alternatively, we could move them to a separate sandbox away from StalwartUK's user space. Christophee (talk) 23:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes please do that. I believe that both are woth saving. I don't remember where the music download is, but that's worth saving too. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 12:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've restored the content on both pages. I was going to move them to a different space, but I didn't know what the best place would be, so I've left them where they are for now. Christophee (talk) 12:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't post this earlier, apparently I can't publish my edits at college. But regardless, my suggestion would have been to put the content in the mainspace. StalwartUK doesn't hold ownership of the content, so we were free to use it in such a way. This is his userspace, so his decisions would most likely come first, so he's free to blank this page, we just have no reason to hold back using the content elsewhere. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:14, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :I think that is the eventual plan. It's just down to whether somebody wants to get round to making the content into articles. Once it's in the mainspace, we can just delete the old user pages. Christophee (talk) 18:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Right, I think this is of high enough standard to mainspace, so if nobody opposes, then I shall paste the contents of this page into the mainspace. Are there any oppositions? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why would you want to do that with such a horribly written article anyway. It's full of research errors and blatant misinformation. Besides I thought this wiki was about robots, not pointless trivia like a logo that hardly anyone cares about anyway. StalwartUK (talk) 11:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, I don't know if your account has been hacked/stolen, or you've just had an attitude change for the worse, but an article on the Robot Wars logo is relevant to a wiki about Robot Wars, and the article is of high enough writing standard to be used on the wiki. Even if it isn't perfect, it's more likely to be fixed when in the mainspace. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Once again I fail to see how it's relevant. I still think it's a badly written mess and only serves to demonstrate my clear lack of knowledge of Robot Wars (as shown in that quiz, half the stuff I saw I had never even heard of). You must have real low standards to find these scribblings acceptable. Before I pulled it nobody was interested in it anyway so I thought nobody would miss it. StalwartUK (talk) 13:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Your article did have some benefit actually. For example, I didn't know the name of the font that was used, despite using Google a number of times, but your work helped me find and download it. As Toast said, this wiki is about the show and franchise as a whole, rather than just the robots that featured. If you think your knowledge and your writing was sub-standard then fair enough, that's your opinion, but I disagree and I'm sure others would. I hope that you haven't been alienated from contributing as you have provided us with information on topics that none of us knew as much about, so I'd like to see it be turned into proper works. snowdog140 14:19, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Because "Pointless Trivia" is all we have left now that the robots' pages are finished. I'm not sure what's gotten stuck in your craw, but if it offends you that much to make this into a mainspace page, then so it shall be - I'll just add a blurb about the font somewhere, because it's useful for anyone doing fanmade Robot Wars stuff. I'm sorry to see that you've come around like this on a piece that you put so much work into. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I will point out that we don't have to keep this article non-mainspaced just because the author doesn't give consent. As per Creative Commons, we can do as we please with it, but I also respect it if you want to fulfill Stalwart's somewhat odd desire. If the vast majority of the wiki supported mainspacing it, then that should be the necessary go-ahead, but the disapproval of the author will always be a cow in the middle of the road. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey, the aim of the wikia is to have as much information on everything Robot Wars related. True, we have almost everything on the robots, but we also have things about everyone who worked on the show, the merchandise (even the obscure stuff), the arena....something about the logo wouldn't be out of place at all. I have no problem, and I'd in fact strongly encourage it. CrashBash (talk) 15:45, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What I mean to say is that Salwart has a point, there's nothing worth keeping apart from naming the font and organizing the pictures. The rest of the article is just describing something that's right in front of your face. I'd like to try something - make a page where the galleries are kept, but rewrite the description in my own words (I have a little bit more to add based on the RW literature). I know that we can take Salwart's words verbatim, but no content is worth that kind of grief. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Since it is clear that I cannot stop any of you from using my content then fine, go ahead, use it. I won't play the edit war game here as you lot have me outnumbered. I know that putting stuff on wikis is largely a thankless job and that time and time again my suggestions for new content/articles have either been ignored or rebuffed. Robot Wars fans are even more anal-retentive than I ever imagined. Feel free anyone to use your admin powers on me as it's quite clear at this point we don't like each other and I'm sure you'd be glad to be rid of me. StalwartUK (talk) 00:00, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm more interested in figuring out what happened here, because you seemed happy enough just a couple months ago. If you've got something to say, then just say it - clearly there's more going on here than the ruddy logo. I honestly have no idea about why you're suddenly upset. So no more beating around, give it to me straight - if you have to, say I'm blind, forgetful, oblivious, stupid or whatever, just say what's on your mind in plain English. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Now hold on, that's not fair. You can't say that it is a "thankless job", look on your own talkpage, you'll see comments such as "Thanks for the help", "I'd be grateful", and how your work would certainly merit a mainspace article. I'd also like to know where and when your suggestions have been rebuffed or ignored, because I don't remember such things happening. Furthermore, why on Earth would we want rid of you? You've always contributed positively to the wiki with your work, it's not as though you've been trolling through articles and none of us are petty enough to force you out "because we don't like you", but as RA2 said, if you have a problem then tell us. You don't even have to do it here; you can arrange to talk to one of us off-site if that would be better. I don't want to see your working relationship with us end like this, you've given us so much that it seems such a shame for this to happen. snowdog140 05:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::What is going on here? This isn't the Stalwart I remember. CrashBash (talk) 07:04, October 28, 2012 (UTC) This whole situation is certainly a sad turn of events. Stalwart, if you've grown tired/bored/frustrated with the wiki and you're no longer interested in contributing, then that is obviously your choice and we respect that. But I don't think anyone quite understands what has caused this sudden turnaround as you're not explaining it to us. Obviously you don't have to explain anything, but I think most of us would like to know what has happened to cause this reaction. Anyway, what exactly are we doing with this page? People are talking about using some of the content in the mainspace, but nobody is getting round to it. Christophee (talk) 12:56, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :We're still undecided whether we're going to copy/paste this into the mainspace, allow RA2 to have his own crack at making one, or ditching it altogether. More opinions are needed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Personally I think we should let RA2 go ahead with his project, taking whatever he thinks is relevant from this page. I think Stalwart always intended for his content to be rewritten anyway, based on what it says at the top of the page. Christophee (talk) 13:03, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do it some other time, like after all this has blown over. With the unresolved tension, it feels like I'm digging up an Indian burial ground. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:09, October 28, 2012 (UTC) My thoughts Okay, I've had a few days to cool off and have a think about what to say. Time to spill the guts regarding what happened: First of all I would like to apologise deeply to everyone involved. I'm fully aware that I have personally hurt several members of this community with my recent actions and for that I am willing to accept whatever consequences await me. Now why did this happen: Due to a... problem that I'm not comfortable with discussing in public I sometimes have difficulties communicating with others. It may also make my messages seem somewhat distant and sometimes insensitive. For that I apologise. This will be revealed in better detail on my userpage in the future but for now I will bluntly say that as a child I was a big fan of Robot Wars. When it ended I just kinda moved on to other things. It wasn't until James Rolfe (an internet filmmaker know for doing stuff such as the Angry Video Game Nerd) in October 2010 briefly by chance mentioned the TV show Robot Wars in one of his movie reviews (the movie also being called Robot Wars) I suddenly thought "I remember watching that show" and did a quick search on Youtube and noticed someone had put episodes of Series 1 on it. Through watching it on Robot Wars I discovered this Wiki and started learning a lot about Robot Wars. Eventually I started to add some small contributions to it as well. When I started creating the Logo/Music pages as a personal project of mine I wasn't sure how others would react. The general impression I had got about some of the other aspects of Robot Wars beyond the robot combat stuff was either indifference or it being outside the scope of this wiki. This seems to be most apparent in the merchandise pages which are almost hidden on the main parts of the site (there's no link to it on the main navbox for instance). While most people around here saw Robot Wars as some kind of sport my perspective of it was largely as a TV gameshow that I happened to enjoy. Once others started to take notice of the two pages I wasn't sure what to think. Lately I've been under a lot of stress (In case you didn't know I've started taking driving lessons). And it's hard to keep interested in a show like Robot Wars that hasn't produced a new episode in nearly a decade. Still though though skimming around the latest updates it appears someone has gotten hold of all the episodes of the German series. Next best thing to getting a new series I guess. So when I pulled the pages I didn't expect it to get much notice or a reaction. Due to other commitements I was unable to check back for the better part of a month. So when I came back and saw that the pages got put back up I got a little... annoyed to put it mildly. When I read other people's comments on it I took it as an insult. Being angry I started interpreting everyone's replies as personal attacks. I lost control. I also very nearly said some certain words that probably would've got me banned for real. About the admin comment: I've noticed that a lot of members around here lately have been awarded powers of various degrees. Due to the relatively small size of this community this led to me feeling a bit intimidated. Some of the comments left by some of you regarding some people's contributions to the wiki in the past I've found to be a bit rude, to put it bluntly. Which leaves us at the present. Before things kicked off I had hoped to get the Music/Logo pages done in the near future whenever my time/level of interest permits. I don't like being pressured into something, especially something that is done out of my own free time. It's not like I'm doing this for a paycheck. What I had planned for the logo/music pages: * Logo: I had intended to give this page a complete overhaul. I've found out quite a bit more info about it since I last updated the page. Logos to add: Video game logos (from the title/startup screens), one or two early logos (to help show how the design of the logo evolved over time). If you want to get a rough idea of what I'm aiming for/my inspiration for this page check this out: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_logo * Music: This page is currently basically a collection of notes I had put down to keep track of things such as what music is in which game. Mostly at the moment it is largely about the video games. My new article would add a lot more info regarding the music for the show, probably in a series-by-series/chronological format. Each of the video games would get a section following this. If this all gets me thrown out I will accept that. If I am no longer welcome I will willingly leave the wiki. I don't want to be reponsible for any more undue distress. StalwartUK (talk) 08:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :My two cents on this: I appreciate you coming back and making your apology, we all have bad days, and that can lead to frustrations with yourself and other users. For what it's worth, I thought that your contributions to the Wiki so far have been excellent, so I wholeheartedly apologise if I have been withholding on that praise. Regarding the powers, we are a small community of dedicated users, so it follows that most users will end up with some form of powers. It is unfortunate that this makes you feel intimidated, but be assured that each user granted powers is considered responsible by the community. Finally, if your "difficulties communicating with others" is as a result of any form of Autism, be rest assured you are not at all on your own in this community. We have a fair few autistic users kicking about, so please do not feel like you are marginalised if that is your condition. Matt Talk to me 10:16, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Stalwart, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this, but if you've been having problems then fair enough. If you want to stay here with us then we'll welcome you openly, if it was something personal that stressed you out to the point that this has happened, we understand and we'll move on. We do all have those days, and emotions can run high, but as we've said before, what you have contributed is first rate and if you have plans to expand on what you've already done then I'm very excited to see what you come up with. snowdog140 12:35, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you very much for coming back and explaining the situation to us. I think we were all concerned at the sudden change of heart you had, and I'm glad you've felt up to sharing your thoughts with us. If you want to carry on expanding/rewriting your pages in your own time, then I'm sure everyone here will respect that and leave you to it. But do feel free to ask any of us if you need any help with anything. Christophee (talk) 12:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me add my thanks too, and expression of relief, and promise you that you are emphatically still welcome here. We've heard worse, we're thick skinned. The reason we "ignored" your pages was because we wanted to give you the honour of starting them, so that your name would go on record as the page creator. We assumed you weren't done, and would indicate that you wanted them to go mainspace when you were ready. We really really appreciate your contributions, but completely understand that your paycheck always comes first. I hope that you never feel pressured to prioritize this above any other responsibilities. All the best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:52, November 1, 2012 (UTC) New Logo Font Identified Using an online font identifier, I have managed to identify the font used in the new logo and trailer (though the font has been distorted somewhat in the logo). It is in fact not good ol' Bank Gothic, it is now a similar yet different font called "Pirulen". And good news is the regular version of the font is free, though the others in the family you have to pay for. http://www.dafont.com/pirulen.font Prodworthy (talk) 14:54, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Early 2016 logo Found this. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:19, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Alternative / International Series 8 / 2016 series logo. I've already mentioned this in the Series 9 talk page, but I thought it would also be appropriated to mention it here. A while back, I stumbled upon an image on Instagram which appears to show an alternative logo for the Series 8/2016 opening sequence. The difference between this and the regular Series 8-9 logo is that '2016' is added to the left-hand side of the logo, but otherwise the logo remains largely unaltered from the usual UK version. A quick bit of research confirms the DOG on the top-right of the screen to be that of kabel eins, a channel owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media, the current German broadcaster of Series 8. This evidence suggests to me that this logo is being used for international broadcasts of Series 8, although I'm intrigued to know where else this logo is being used. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:35, March 14, 2017 (UTC)